moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Dragon
| country = Hong Kong United States | language = English | budget = $850,000 | gross = HK$3,307,520.40 (Hong Kong) $22 million (USA) }} Enter the Dragon is a 1973 Hong Kong martial arts action film directed by Robert Clouse; starring Bruce Lee, John Saxon and Jim Kelly. This was Bruce Lee's final film appearance (footage was shot and used in what became Game of Death) before his death on 20 July 1973, at the age of 32. The film was released on 26 July 1973, six days after Lee's death, in Hong Kong. He was also one of the film's writers. Among the stuntmen for the film were members of the Seven Little Fortunes, including Jackie Chan, Sammo Hung and Yuen Biao. This was arguably instrumental in the trio's further association with Golden Harvest studios, which later launched their careers. The portly Hung is shown fighting Lee in the opening sequence of the movie and Chan shows up as a henchman when Lee is discovered inside Han's underground lair. Plot Lee, a member of the Shaolin Temple is asked by a man to go to a tournament that is being on an island that belongs to man named Han, who is a former Shaolin monk, who went renegade. The man tells Lee that they believe that Han is involved in Opium trade and white slavery. He wants Lee to go there and try and get him the evidence they need so that they can go there and arrest Han. Lee agrees but is then also told that Han's men tried to abduct his sister three years ago and rather than submit she committed suicide. Lee now has a personal stake. Also going to the tournament is a man named Roper who is in a financial bind with some men including Williams, who collect one way or another, and Roper is hoping to find a way out of the hole he is in. Cast *Bruce Lee as Lee *John Saxon as Roper *Jim Kelly as Williams *Ahna Capri as Tania *Shih Kien as Han (voice dubbed by Keye Luke) *Robert Wall as O'Hara (as Bob Wall) *Angela Mao as Su Lin (as Angela Mao Ying) *Betty Chung as Mei Ling *Geoffrey Weeks as Braithwaite *Bolo Yeung as Bolo (as Yang Sze) *Peter Archer as Parsons *Ho Lee Yan as Old Man *Marlene Clark as Secretary *Allan Kent as Golfer *William Keller as L.A. Cop *Mickey Caruso as L.A. Cop *Pat E. Johnson as Hood *Darnell Garcia as Hood *Mike Bissell as Hood *Jackie Chan as Han's henchman *Roy Chiao as Shaolin Abbott *Paul Heller *Sammo Hung as Shaolin fighter *Lam Ching Ying *Tony Liu as Tournament fighter *Yuen Biao as Tournament fighter *Yuen Wah as Tournament fighter/Bruce Lee's Stunt Double *Hidy Ochiai *Wei Tung as Lao *Tadashi Yamashita *Mars as Guard *Mang Hoi as Ship's mate Category:1973 films Category:English-language films Category:1970s action films Category:1970s martial arts films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set on islands Category:Hong Kong films Category:Hong Kong action films Category:Kung fu films Category:Hong Kong martial arts films Category:Bruce Lee Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films directed by Robert Clouse Category:Film scores by Lalo Schifrin Category:Rated R